


Your happiness is worth way more than winning some stupid bet

by amazingsantiago



Series: Missing Scenes Series [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Jake and Amy central drabbles based on every episode of Season 4





	1. 4x01: Coral Palms, Part 1

The morning after her boyfriend gets taken to Witness Protection, Amy cleans her entire apartment. For some reason, cleaning relaxes her and — with Jake unarmed, far away from Brooklyn and on the hit list of Jimmy Figgis — Amy needs a helluva lot of relaxing. Plus, if (no, _when_ ) Jake comes home, they intend to still move in together, so it makes sense to sort out her apartment now while Jake’s not around to distract her.

So she blasts the _Hamilton_ soundtrack and gets to work decluttering everything she owns. She recently read the Marie Kondo book and loved it and just hadn’t gotten around to actually doing the tidying, what with her undercover mission and all.

She starts with clothes, taking everything out of her closet and drawers and piling it on her bed. She quickly fills a bag to take to Goodwill. She’s not sure whether she’s finding it so easy because none of her clothes spark joy anymore or if it’s because nothing sparks joy with her boyfriend gone. She declutters some of her old pantsuits and dresses she hasn’t worn in a while, but keeps the red dress Jake peeled off her after their first date (it sparks, like, the most joy ever).

Halfway through she finds the clothes that Jake has started leaving in her apartment because he’s basically there all the time, anyways. There’s a few of his work shirts and ties and one of his favorite hoodies.

She clutches the blue material to her chest, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. He will wear this again one day. But, for now, she slips it on over her NYPD t-shirt.

It still smells like him and it kind of feels like he’s hugging her, which brings her comfort.

She carries on sorting through her clothes and is pleased with herself when she hangs the last blouse back in her closet, having filled six bags of clothes and one bag of shoes.

The next category is books.

All of her books spark joy — she loves her colour-coded bookshelves maybe even more than police work — but she manages to stack around ten books in the donate pile (purely because they’re ones Teddy bought her that she forgot about). She smiles as she runs her finger over _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ , hoping that one day she can convince Jake to read the series too.

She skips over the paper category as all her documents are neatly organised in binders and divided into subsections and she doesn’t need to make any changes there.

The next section is komono (or miscellaneous) which is basically her entire apartment. She has a lot of knick-knacks which Jake teases her _constantly_ for.

(“I can’t believe I just had sex with a grandma,” he’d said one time, a huge grin on his face.

“Shut up,” she’d responded, whacking him with her pillow).

(Amy won the pillow fight it turned into, although Jake still claims she cheated).

Since she needs to make room for her boyfriend’s _Die Hard_ memorabilia and ridiculous sneaker collection, she’s ruthless with the ornaments she gets rid of. She halves her mug collection and donates most of the kitchen utensils she’d bought when she first moved in but still doesn’t know how to use.

It’s late when she reaches Marie Kondo’s final, and most difficult, category: sentimental items.

She keeps a storage bin with sentimental items in at the top of her closet. She pulls it out and goes through everything on her living room floor with a much needed glass of wine and vegetarian pizza.

There’s a lot of family pictures (she takes photos of the most embarrassing ones of her brothers with bad hairdos and bad outfits and sends them to the family group chat), jewellery from her Abuela and a lot of reminders of Jake.

There’s movie ticket stubs from the night they decided to _screw light and breezy_ , the $1 plastic ring he gave her after she lost their bet and selfies they’d taken together on the polaroid camera he bought her for Christmas. Several teardrops fall onto a picture of Jake kissing her cheek which she quickly wipes away because _that is so cliché, Amy._

She keeps all of her sentimental items because, yeah, they’re just _things_ , mostly crap she should probably throw away like an old police report screwed into a ball that Jake bounced off her head to catch her attention months before they were even dating, but it’s also all she has of him right now.

  
(She looks through the photos most nights he’s gone and occasionally slides the plastic ring onto her finger while she watches _Die Hard_ and wears his hoodie. She can’t wait for him to come home).


	2. 4x02: Coral Palms, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

_ Jake. _

_ I miss you like crazy. I miss your adorable, goofy smile and your dumb jokes and I even miss watching Die Hard 24/7. Rationally, I know I could just re-watch them on my own, but it wouldn’t feel the same without you. I’ve even been listening to Taylor Swift because you love her so much and you’re right, she is growing on me. I can’t wait until you come back and we can dance to Shake it Off in your tiny kitchen together again. _

_ We’re working so hard to bring you and Captain Holt home. It’s taking much longer than we expected to bring down Figgis, but I promise we will, babe. We’re not going to give up. _

_ Charles wanted you to know that he and Genevieve have adopted a 4 year old Latvian boy called Nikolaj and they’re very happy. He also cries over you everyday (he didn’t want you to know that part but it’s the truth - I can’t wait for you to come back so I can do my paperwork without hearing Boyle sobbing into his pasta). Rosa wanted me to tell you that she nodded slightly. Apparently you’ll know what it means. We all hope you’re safe and that we can go back to chanting “NINE-NINE” very soon. _

_ I love you so much. _

_ Amy xxx _


	3. 4x03: Coral Palms, Part 3

“Stop looking so worried,” Jake says, watching his girlfriend stare out the cab window as it zooms towards the airport. Everyone else is driving in Terry’s minivan — Jake and Amy wanted more time alone.

“I’m not worried,” she responds unconvincingly.

Jake raises his eyebrows. “I know we’ve been apart for a while, but it’s me, Ames. I can tell when you’re anxious. But you have nothing to worry about. Figgis will be in jail for the rest of his life.”

“I’m not worried about Figgis.”

“What’s the problem then? You and me are on the same page now, we’re good. We’re going back to Brooklyn and we’re gonna move in together and live happily ever after.”

“I shot you,” she says, gesturing at his thigh wrapped in bandages and the crutches resting either side of him. It turns out it’s kind of hard to walk after your girlfriend shoots you in the leg.

“You had to,” he comes to her defence. “I told you to do it. It’ll heal.”

“You’re going to be stuck on desk duty for weeks.” She bites her lip to stop the tears welling in her eyes from escaping. “You hate desk duty.”

He does.

Paperwork is his least favorite thing about being a cop. He loves going to crime scenes and doing interrogations and chasing after bad guys. Desk duty sucks, especially when everyone else is out doing the fun stuff. He doesn’t know how Hitchcock and Scully do it.

But at least he’s leaving Larry and Coral Palms behind and he can now freely admit that _Failure to Launch_ is not his favorite movie.

He grabs her hand and squeezes it tight. “I’m coming home. That’s all that matters.”

Despite her best efforts, a few tears do fall. He brushes them away with the bad of his thumb and kisses her softly. She tangles her fingers in his God-awful frosted tips and whispers “ _you’re finally coming home_ ” before pressing her lips back against his.

Five minutes later, the driver announces their arrival at the airport (they’d been so focused on each other they hadn’t even noticed) and they meet up with the rest of the squad.

Two hours later, they’re on the plane, Amy’s head resting on his shoulder while Charles sits on his other side and tells him all about Nikolaj.

  
Four hours later, they’re eating take-out on his couch watching _Die Hard_ and thanking their lucky stars this whole nightmare is over.


	4. 4x04: The Night Shift

The night shift _sucks_.

Their routines are all off-kilter, they keep having to DVR all their shows (and are then too tired to actually watch them) and they haven’t had sex in, like, a week and a half. The moment they get home (by “home” he means Amy’s apartment even though they’re still debating the intricacies of moving in together), his girlfriend is wiped out and heads straight to bed. He can tell she’s anxious too — about CJ, about the night shift, about how he’s coping after Florida — and decides he needs to do something to help.

He stays at his apartment the day before to set everything up. Amy pouts when he tells her (it being the first time they’ve been separated since he got back), so he makes up some lame excuse about needing to clean his shower and placates her by promising they’ll fall asleep together over FaceTime.

First, he cleans his entire apartment. He picks up discarded socks from the floor, changes his bedding and hoovers up all the chip-related crumbs from around his sofa. He folds the throw over the back of the sofa (bought because his girlfriend is always cold and loves snuggling with him underneath it) and plumps up the cushions (something he never knew needed doing before Amy started making regular trips to his place). He sprays a generous amount of air freshener because his apartment has been empty for a _while_ and the smell isn’t great.

Next, he goes to the store. Flowers, chocolates, frozen pizzas and two bottles of wine all go into the cart.

When he returns home to the apartment, he sets up the wine, chocolates and flowers on his counter and writes her a note telling her how much he loves her and how glad he is their lives are back on track and how he can’t wait to live with her.

He stays true to his promise and FaceTimes her once he’s in bed. She’s already in the NYPD shirt she sleeps in, her eyes tired and droopy. It’s sweet that she waited up for him even though she’s clearly exhausted.

“Night, babe,” he murmurs, even though it’s, like, 11am and bright outside.

“Love you,” she mumbles sleepily.

“Love you too,” he returns, but her eyes are already closed.

One terrible night shift later, Amy is falling asleep in his car, her head resting against the window. She looks adorable (even with her stress braids and the dark bags beneath her eyes). He has to nudge her awake when he finally parks outside his apartment.

“I thought we were going back to mine,” she says, stifling a yawn. She’s made it no secret that she kind of hates his tiny studio apartment and the sketchy neighbourhood it resides in.

“I thought we’d come to mine for a change,” he brushes her off, cutting the engine and jogging round to the passenger side to open her door.

“Such a gentleman,” she comments.

“I try.”

Once they’re inside, he unlocks his door and opens his arms wide. “Surprise!”

“Babe…” She kisses him because she doesn’t know what else to say. The flowers are beautiful, the chocolates aren’t fancy but they’re her favourites and there are no smelly socks strewn across his floor! “You did all this for me? Why?”

He shrugs bashfully. “I can tell the night shift is getting you down, you know? And I know you’re worried about how I’m dealing with being back at work after Florida and I just wanted to do something nice for you. Because you brought me back home, you saved my ass when Figgis was holding me at gunpoint and you’ve just been the best girlfriend ever since I’ve been back.”

“I’m only the best because you make me the best,” she responds.

“I know,” he smirks briefly, taking both her hands in his. His face suddenly goes serious. “I’m really doing OK, Ames.”

He can see her eyes brimming with tears. She bites her lip to stop them falling. “I know you’re having nightmares.”

“You do?”

“It’s hard not to notice the person sleeping next to you tossing and turning and shaking like a leaf, Jake.”

He squeezes her hands. “OK, yeah, I’m having nightmares, but apparently that’s normal. A lot has happened in the last few months.”

“What are your nightmares about?” She asks. “You don’t have to tell me, of course—.”

“Mostly about what would’ve happened if you hadn’t got to Florida when you did, if you would have lost me or vice versa. Flashbacks to my hot tub cry sessions. That sort of thing.”

“I’m sorry, Jake…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s over now. And I’m so happy that I don’t have to miss you anymore.”

“I’m glad I don’t have to miss you anymore either,” she smiles softly. Her stomach gurgles, interrupting the moment.

“Want me to put the frozen pizzas on?” He laughs.

“I think that’d be a good idea,” she laughs too, the sound like music to his ears.

He hears her laugh a lot more over the course of the next few hours: when he burns the pizzas, when he gets a little wine drunk and does hilariously bad impressions of Holt pretending to be straight, at the Ryan Reynold’s rom-coms he puts on the TV for her. He has a sudden memory of being Johnny instead of Greg and Amy saying he makes her laugh and something changing between them, something finally clicking into place. He pulls her closer and tickles her underarms, loving the sound he didn’t get to hear for months, relieved to be finally be making her laugh again.


	5. 4x06: Monster in the Closet

Amy rolls her eyes affectionately as the music switches to _All Out of Love_ and Charles gives Jake two thumbs up. “You requested this song, didn’t you?”

“Why of course,” he responds, holding out his hand for her. “Mi’lady?”

She grins at her dorky boyfriend and takes his hand as he leads her onto the makeshift dance floor. After the disaster of a wedding, they cleared away the chairs (despite Hitchcock and Scully’s ardent protests) and connected Terry’s phone to the speakers. Shaw’s Bar had been transformed from an ordinary police bar to a beautiful wedding venue without the, you know… wedding. She drapes her arms over Jake’s shoulders and he wraps his arms around her waist and they slowly sway to the music.

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he murmurs.

“You look pretty handsome yourself.”

And he does.

She thinks it’s because she’s used to seeing him dress so casually (with the exception of a tie in the precinct), so whenever he dresses in a tux, she’s always floored by how good he cleans up. And he looks especially good in this particular tux. She doesn’t care how many jacket buttons there are.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Jenny Gildenhorn,” he says honestly, earning himself a smack over the head. “ _Hey_!” He cries, affronted. “Not like that! I’m thinking about how grateful I am that she kissed that random guy at Charles and Gina’s parents’ wedding.”

“Sure.”

“It’s true. If I’d danced with her we would have never had that romantic moment and maybe we wouldn’t have gotten together when we did. I’m _so_ glad she Fung’ed me again.”

“Me too,” Amy whispers.

“Although it _is_ a shame Gina’s Great Aunt Susan isn’t here. She’s a much better dance partner than you.”

“Tread lightly, Peralta,” she warns.

He laughs, tightening his hold on her. “Only because she didn’t step on my toes.”

“I haven’t stepped on your toes once tonight!”

“You haven’t stepped on my toes _yet_ ,” he reminds her. “You’re a terrible dancer but it’s OK because you’re the best girlfriend.”

“And the best wedding planner,” she says, gesturing to the bar she managed to convert in just one day.

“And the best wedding planner.”

“And the best detective,” she smirks.

“And the best detective,” he repeats dutifully. Since they starting dating, he has no problem admitting the woman he once referred to as “Detective Terrible Detective” is infinitely better than him in every single way. He’s proud of being the boyfriend of the best detective in the Nine-Nine, the future husband of the youngest captain in the NYPD and the life partner of a wedding planner that would impress Nancy Meyers.

“I love you, Jake.”

“Love you, too, Ames,” he says as the song reaches its chorus, kissing her softly.

_I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you…_


	6. 4x07: Mr Santiago

Once they finish their Turkey-less meal, do all the dishes and the Nine-Nine have all cleared out, Jake puts on the football and finally relaxes. That is until Victor asks to talk to Amy in private and Jake has to watch helplessly as his girlfriend disappears into her bedroom.

Jake _thought_ he’d won Victor over.

Oh, God. He’s probably in there telling Amy to break up with him. That the jury isn’t still out, the jury is very much in and their verdict is that Jake isn’t good enough for her. And Amy will do as he says because she’s a total daddy’s girl and he’ll die alone.

Maybe it’s for the best. He is 100% punching above his weight and everybody knows it, including the perp they arrested last week who told him to his face that Amy was way hotter than him. Not only that, she’s way smarter than him too. She likes reading and doing crossword puzzles and creating binders. Yeah, he’s starting reading the Harry Potter books, but they’re aimed at children, meanwhile Amy’s bedtime reading is _War and_ freaking _Peace._

He knows opposites attract or whatever but maybe they’re just too opposite.

They’ve had a good run. And, sure, he’ll probably have to transfer to a precinct in Queens because sitting across from her would double the heartbreak, but he’ll get over it. He loved Sophia and he got over her.

Except Amy is Amy and not Sophia and he’s pretty sure she’s the love of his life, the woman he wants to marry one day. She’s kind and she makes him laugh and her hair smells so good and his heart does funny things whenever she looks up from some paperwork to smile at him. Being separated from her in Florida was hard enough, he wouldn’t survive a break up. Not even if he moved to Queens.

And why should he? So what if he’s not got the best credit score? And so what if he’s not allowed within 500 feet of Taylor Swift? He’s a great detective, a great godfather to Ava and an even better boyfriend to Amy. He loves her more than anything and that’s all that matters, right? Not some dumb binder.

He’s about to march into Amy’s bedroom and fight for her, for their relationship, when the door opens and he comes face to face with his girlfriend. Her eyes aren’t puffy, her face isn’t red or blotchy and her hair is free from stress braids. She doesn’t even look bothered that she’s about to break up with him.

“Why do you look so scared?”

“I know your dad was in there telling you to break up with me. And I know you’re way better than me in every possible way, Ames, but I love you and-.”

“He wasn’t telling me to break up with you, dummy,” Amy interrupts, placing one hand on his chest. She can feel his heart beating super fast, so she puts him out of his misery. “He was telling me that the jury’s in and he likes you.”

Jake’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open. “He does?”

“I do,” Victor responds, walking up behind Amy. He gives Jake a silent nod of approval. “I watched you together during dinner. You didn’t take your hands — or eyes — off each other practically the entire time. Plus, I’ve never seen my Amy look so relaxed. You clearly make my daughter very happy, Jake, I can see that now. I could never stand in the way of her happiness.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jake says sincerely. “So, uh, you wanna watch the football with me?”

“As long as you grab me a beer.”

“On it, sir.”

“Call me Victor,” he insists.

Jake smiles tenderly at Amy, then back at her dad. “OK. I’ll go grab your beer, _Victor_.”

He snuggles with Amy on the sofa and drinks beer with her dad and they FaceTime her seven brothers (who he’s already met) who tease him endlessly about the binder and his Taylor Swift restraining order. By the end of the night, Thanksgiving is no longer his least favourite holiday. Then again, each new day he gets to spent with Amy is the new best day of his life.


	7. 4x13: The Audit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

Amy chews on her lower lip, watching Jake drive home in silence. Their car is usually filled with laughter, Carly Rae Jepson bangers and more laughter. They’ve never driven in silence before. Something is bothering her boyfriend and she can take a pretty good guess at what it is.

“You know I love you, right?” She murmurs, placing her hand on his thigh.

He doesn’t respond, doesn’t take his eyes of the road.

“He means nothing to me,” she promises. “I moved on from Teddy a long time ago.”

Still no response.

“ _Jake_. Say something.”

He glances at her briefly and he lets out a shallow breath. “Seeing Teddy again… knowing he still has feelings for you… it just, it sucked, Ames.”

“I understand,” she says softly. She knows she’s felt insecure whenever she’s bumped into Sophia in the courtroom or in a Starbucks. Obviously the stuff with Jake and Sophia is long in the past, but she can’t help the pang of jealousy she feels whenever she sees Sophia’s perfect hair and perfect skin and perfect clothes. Sophia is the only other girlfriend that Jake’s said he loved, so it’s a big deal. She totally gets why Jake would feel jealous towards Teddy.

“He proposed, for God’s sake,” he croaks.

“And I said no,” she reminds him firmly. “I didn’t want to marry him when we were dating and I definitely don’t want to marry him now. I want to marry a way more interesting and way more attractive detective who is obsessed with _Die Hard_ and Taylor Swift.”

Jake’s eyes widen and he pulls the car over, ignoring the angry honks of the cars behind them. He stares at Amy in shock. “You want to marry me?”

“This isn’t a proposal but one day, yeah. Of course,” she replies, the tips of her ears turning red.

“I’m glad you said no to Teddy ‘cos I really want to marry you one day, too.” He grins widely, quickly adding that wasn’t a proposal either. “When I do propose, it will be the dopest proposal of all time. It will knock your socks off.”

“Oh, really? I can’t wait to see you try.”

“It’s gonna be at Jazz Brunch,” he teases as he merges back into the traffic. “I’m going to hide the ring in the Eggs Benedict and then that jazz lady will ask you to marry me.”

“I know you’re joking but I’d kill you if that’s how you proposed,” Amy laughs.

“Fine. I’ll scratch that idea. Ooh, what about at a Net’s game?”

Amy rolls her eyes. “Just for the record, I hate public proposals. They’re so awkward and I always feel like the person is pressured into saying yes. When you ask me to marry you, I want it to be just the two of us. I want it to be our private moment.”

“You mean you don’t want me to propose in front of my girlfriend and your boyfriend?”

“I still can’t believe he did that,” Amy cringes. That moment on the street was truly one of the most uncomfortable moments of her life.

“Me either. Although I can kinda see where he’s coming from.”

Amy furrows her brow.

“If you ever broke up with me, I don’t think I’d be able to get over you either,” he explains. “You’re the best, Ames.”

“You’re the best, too,” she says, pecking his lips. “And that’s why you never have to worry about me breaking up with you. Ever. You’re stuck with me now, Peralta.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	8. 4x15: The Last Ride

“One coffee for my awesome boyfriend.”

Jake looks up from his paperwork, grinning when he sees his girlfriend for the first time since the morning. She’d left pretty early to go to a crime scene with Rosa and he’s missed her pretty face and her cute laugh whenever he tells a joke. It’s been a while since his last coffee, too, so he happily accepts the to-go cup and takes a large gulp. It’s still hot and burns his tongue a little but he doesn’t care because the sweet, sweet caffeine is much needed after hours of paperwork hell. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“You did the right thing instead of the selfish thing yesterday,” she says, sitting at her desk. “I know I… _rewarded_ … you last night, but I thought you deserved a non-crappy coffee as well. I’m really proud of you.”

“The precinct might’ve been shut down.”

“I know.”

“And you’re still proud of me?” He raises his eyebrows.

“Very.”

He grins. “Well, I’m glad it worked out. I know we live together now so we’d still see each other, but I’d hate it if we got shipped off to different precincts. Working opposite you is, like, the best part of my job.”

“Not the guns? Not getting to live out your John McClane fantasies everyday? Not the bumper pool table?”

“Nope. It’s definitely you.”

She gets nervous and double-tucks, making his grin widen.

He’s never told her that he knows about the double-tuck. If she knows he knows, she’ll get self-conscious and stop doing it. And he never wants her to stop because it’s adorable. She double-tucks at the grocery store when he asks a member of staff where the kidney beans are because “his super awesome girlfriend” wants to know. She double-tucks at her Abuela’s house when she overhears Jake telling her Abuela everything he loves about her. She double-tucks when she helps him solve a case and he kisses her in the middle of the bullpen in front of everyone.

“This is the time when you say I’m your favourite thing about work, too,” he prompts.

“I do love the paperwork…” She teases, a sparkle in her eye. “Just kidding,” she says when he looks hurt. “You’re my favourite thing, too.”

“And your relationship is _my_ favourite thing,” Charles interrupts.

“Come on, man!”


	9. 4x16: Moo Moo

“Have you ever had anything like that happen to you?”

Amy furrows her brow, her boyfriend’s question coming out of nowhere. They’d been talking about their trip to Rochester next week, their plans for the most epic party of all time and whether it would be weird to share a hotel room with Terry to save costs. “Like what?”

“You know, racial profiling. Like Terry.”

_Oh_. “No, not personally. Not like that anyway. I know my parents found it difficult when they first came here from Cuba and I’ve definitely experienced racism — people telling me to go back to Mexico and stuff like that even though I was born here — but no, I’ve never been through anything like Terry.”

Jake shifts uncomfortably and she knows what he’s thinking; he wants to shoot the ignorant assholes who said that racist crap to her. He always wants to protect her. “I’m sorry,” he says eventually, shaking his head. “America is a nightmare.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure.”

“Do you think we said the right thing to Cagney and Lacey?”

She rolls onto one side so she’s facing him. “Yes,” she responds honestly. “I think we said the right thing. We’re gonna be awesome parents.”

His eyes almost pop out their sockets.

“I meant in the future, but good to know where you’re at, babe.” She pats him on the arm.

“Charles might have a heart attack when we have a baby.”

_When_ , not _if_.

Amy laughs. “His head will explode.”

“He’ll be a great uncle though,” Jake says and there’s this look in his eyes that Amy can’t quite discern. “He’ll buy them weird beige clothes and cook for them because Lord knows we’ll be hopeless and protect them if anything happens to us-.”

“All of the Nine-Nine will protect them. Holt will be their Grandpa, Terry and Charles will be uncles and Rosa and Gina will be their cool, but kind of scary aunts. Our kid will probably love all of them more than us.”

“Are you kidding me, Ames?” Jake scoffs. “Our kid will be half me. They’ll love you the most.”

“Aww.” She kisses him softly, finding his words highly romantic.

When she closes her eyes after saying goodnight, she dreams of a baby with dark, curly hair, her eyes and their dad’s smile.

She finally realises why her mom had eight kids.


	10. 4x18: Chasing Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a lot of this story but there are still some random chapters that I'm struggling with so going to post every chapter that's finished and fill in the rest later - if you have any prompts for the missing chapters, let me know :)

After three mindblowing minutes, then another three, then another three, Amy rolls off her boyfriend, completely spent.

“I can’t believe I just had sex with a police sergeant.”

Amy laughs as she snuggles into his side. Ever the realist, she reminds him that she may not have passed and it could take over a year for the results to come back and even longer for the NYPD to find her a new position.

“Babe, you crushed that exam and you know it.”

“Fine,” she placates him, letting his excitement rub off on her. “I’m gonna be a sergeant!”

“You’re gonna be the best damn sergeant the NYPD has ever seen!” Jake declares, kissing the top of her head.

“Even better than Terry?” She questions, raising her eyebrows.

“Best. Damn. Sergeant,” he insists, then quickly adds, “please don’t tell Terry I said that. He is so strong and he could break me in half.”

“It’s our secret,” she promises. “I’m sorry if I worried you earlier, by the way.”

“Ames, you already apologised, it’s fine-.”

“No. It’s not. If the roles had been reversed and you’d taken off and I had no way to contact you, I would have really freaked out and probably killed you when I eventually found you.”

“Yeah, that tracks.”

“It wasn’t fair on you,” she continues, “and truthfully, if I’d just come to you, you would have been able to calm me down. I am so, so sorry, Jake.”

“It’s fine,” he assures her. “Can we just forget about it now? You did the exam and that’s all that matters.”

“OK,” she agrees, tucking her hair behind both ears. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too, _Sarge_.”

(He gets another three minutes for that).


	11. 4x20: The Slaughterhouse

Jake groans as their cuddling sesh is interrupted _again_ by his stupid girlfriend getting up to pee for like the fifth time tonight. “Why do you drink so much water when you just end up going to pee 24/7?” He complains, pausing the romcom she’d chosen for Movie Night (which is basically every night in their apartment anyway).

“You’re supposed to drink eight glasses a day to maintain sufficiently hydrated.”

“Eight glasses a day?” He scoffs. “I don’t think I’ve ever drank eight glasses in one day.”

Amy returns to her spot on the sofa next to him, furrowing her brow in concern. “You haven’t?”

“Nope,” he says with a shrug, not seeing the issue. “Are you gonna go pee or should I press play?”

“Just... wait a minute. You’ve never drank eight glasses a day? You’ve at least drank six, right?”

He shakes his head.

“Four?”

“Nope.”

“ _Three_?”

“I don’t know. Maybe one time.”

“You’ve only drank three glasses in a day once in your entire life?”

Two minutes ago, she was “desperate” for the toilet. Now that is completely forgotten, replaced by overwhelming concern for her boyfriend’s kidney function.

“I don’t see what the problem is here, Ames.”

“The problem is that you need water to survive! And you’re not getting enough of it!”

Jake rolls his eyes. “I’m fine. I’ve lived this long, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, but,” she sighs, grabbing his hand. “I love you, Jake. So much. And I want to grow old with you. I don’t want to miss out on any time because you haven’t drank enough water.”

“You won’t,” he promises, his thoughts drifting to the engagement ring hidden in his mom’s house (he couldn’t risk Amy going through his sock drawer and finding it: he had plans). A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

“I need you to do better,” she says fiercely.

“But water is _gross_.”

“Water is fine, you big baby.”

“I can’t do it,” he replies. “I can’t drink eight whole glasses of water a day. I don’t even think I can drink half that amount.”

“Wanna bet?” She asks, a playful glint in her eye. She knows how he’ll respond because they might be boyfriend and girlfriend now, but they will always have that competitive edge to their relationship that drove them to have a year long bet as to who could make the most felony arrests.

“What do I get if I do it?” He says, interested.

She knows him too well.

“I’ll finally watch the _Transformers_ movies with you.”

He’s been asking her to watch them with him for months and she’s always said no because they’re for “kids”. Stupid Amy. “And if I can’t drink that much?”

“I’ll accept Charles’ Facebook invitation for a double date with him and Genevieve. Their restaurant choice.”

“You wouldn’t,” he murmurs, horrified.

“Oh, I would,” she counters with a smirk, knowing she has the better of him. There’s no way he’d double date with Charles and Genevieve. He doesn’t know what would be worse: their constant PDA or the cow brains they’d probably make them eat. “So. Is that a deal?”

He considers it for a moment, his eyes scanning the determined look on his girlfriend’s face and realizing she will not give up on this. He’s going to have to drink more water. “It’s a deal,” he says reluctantly, shaking her hand.

As ever, her handshake is firm, having never forgotten the important lessons from her seminar. She tried to teach him the proper technique one night, but he got bored within like five minutes of Amy’s powerpoint presentation and distracted her with kisses until she gave up and closed her laptop.

“I’m going to buy you a water bottle so you can drink when you’re out in the field,” she decides, her eyes lit with excitement. “Ooh, maybe we can have matching ones.”

“I drink coffee when I’m out in the field,” he whines.

“Not anymore.” She pats him on the cheek and stands up again. “You better not press play without me. Ryan Reynolds is naked in the next scene.”

“Whatever,” he grumbles as she goes to pee. “I’m better looking than him anyway.”


End file.
